Apple
by Yukamatsu
Summary: Buah jeruk menjadi salah satu buah pilihan. Eksistensinya dikalangan buah, kadang membuat beberapa orang lupa bahwa ada juga orang yang tak menyukai buah oranye terang satu itu. Dia mungkin salah satunya. Warnings: Uke!Rivaille, Rate!T-M for language maybe, Yaoi. A/N: Please just imagine Rivaille as Uke here. Dont like dont read. Ereri!Oneshot


Membawa buah saat menjenguk orang sakit sudah menjadi tradisi yang entah sejak kapan dimulainya. Dan buah jeruk menjadi salah satu buah pilihan dari sekian banyak buah yang ada karena kepopulerannya. Eksistensinya dikalangan buah, kadang membuat beberapa orang lupa bahwa ada juga orang yang tak menyukai buah oranye terang satu itu. Dia mungkin salah satunya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin and related characters are copyright to Isayama Hajime.

Warnings: _**Uke!Rivaille, Rate!T-M for language maybe, **_**Humor!Fail, Yaoi, Shonen-ai**, BL, OOC, Alur Kecepatan, Gaje, AU, Drama, Typos, etc.

**_A/N: Please just imagine Rivaille as Uke here._**

**Dont like dont read.**

_Yukamatsu._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Eren duduk dibangkunya gelisah. Pelajaran Pixis sensei dan dia benar-benar tak tahan lagi ingin keluar dari kelas. Perkataan pixis sensei mengenai sejarah sama sekali tak ada yang nyangkut dikepalanya. Kepalanya sendiri sekarang sibuk berkutat dengan bagaimana keadaan senpainya, Rivaille senpai.

"Psst, Eren?" Armin berbisik ekstra pelan. "Tenanglah." Sarannya.

Eren menggeliat seperti cacing ditaburi garam. Keresahannya cukup mengganggu Armin yang duduk dibangku belakang. Dia jadi tak bisa melihat catatan yang Pixis sensei tulis didepan sana.

Mencoba tenang, Eren kemudian memejamkan matanya. Meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa senpai kepunyaannya tidak apa-apa. Rivaille kuat dan pasti baik-baik saja.

"Eren? Kau tertidur?" Pixis sensei melihat dan menegurnya. Eren membuka mata, menggeleng. "Tolong perhatikan." Kata Pixis sensei lagi.

Tenang. Hanya itu yang saat ini Eren butuhkan namun sayang tak bisa dia lakukan. Badannya mungkin berhenti bergerak gelisah kelihatannya tapi itu semua digantikan dengan kaki dan tangannya yang kini tak bisa diam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Masih ada satu pelajaran lagi sebelum akhirnya bel pulang berbunyi dan Eren agak-agaknya mulai kehilangan kesabarannya. Kalau saja dia tak ingat yang terakhir ini pelajaran Riko sensei, mungkin sudah dari tadi dia meloncat pagar belakang sekolah dan berlari kerumah sakit.

Armin kehabisan akal untuk mengalihkan perhatian Eren walau barang sebentar. Bahkan makanan yang dipesankan Armin tadi tak disentuh Eren sama sekali. Jangankan disentuh, dilirik saja tidak ada. Raga Eren sekarang bisa saja bersama Armin, duduk bersebelahan dikantin sekolah tapi sayang tidak jiwanya.

"Eren? Aku yakin Rivaille senpai tidak apa-apa. Dia hanya terjatuh dari sepedanya kan?" Armin menepuk-nepuk pundak Eren menenangkan, tapi tak mempan, Eren makin gelisah.

"Hanya terjatuh dari sepeda tak mungkin sampai masuk rumah sakit kan?" Eren gusar. Armin kehabisan kata-kata untuk menenangkan Eren sekarang.

Tadi pagi sebelum kelas Eren dimulai dia sempat mendapati kabar bahwa Rivaille senpainya mengalami kecelakaan kecil, Hanji senpai yang memberitaunya. Eren hampir berlari keluar sekolah saat itu juga kalau saja tidak ditahan Mikasa.

Dan jadilah dia sekarang. Gelisah, cemas dan segala bentuk perasaan yang sejenis meliputinya saat ini.

"Pfft!" itu suara Jean, terdengar tertahan.

Armin menatapnya. "Jean? Apa yang lucu?" tanyanya pada Jean yang berada diseberangnya.

Jean menggeleng dengan sudut bibirnya yang tertarik. "Tak kusangka orang seperti Rivaille senpai bisa masuk rumah sakit. Kupikir orang sepertinya tak mungkin sakit. Mengingat, ya kau tau gayanya yang eksentrik."

Perkataan Jean memicu sesuatu tanpa dia sadari. Eren berdiri dari bangkunya dengan tangan terkepal erat siap hajar.

"Jean! Cepat minta maaf!" Armin dengan segera menahan Eren dan memegangi tangannya.

"Kau pikir itu lucu? Menertawai seseorang yang sedang sakit?" Eren bicara, dengan emosi tentu saja. Menurutnya Jean sudah keterlaluan. Disaat-saat seperti ini apa terlihat seperti lelucon baginya?

"Hei! Aku kan cuma bercanda. Kau tak harus semarah itu." Balas Jean tak terima.

"Oh ya? Tunggu sampai Armin yang masuk rumah sakit dan kau akan tau rasanya."

Eren tak dapat mengontrol mulutnya. Itu semacam refleks. Jean kini ikut bangkit berdiri menantang Eren, sedangkan Armin sendiri melonggarkan pegangannya pada Eren dan kini menatapinya.

"M-maaf, Armin." Eren tersadar kemudian.

Diluar dugaannya, Armin tersenyum. "Tak apa, Eren. Aku mengerti." Berteman dengan Eren cukup lama membuat Armin cukup tau tentang Eren pastinya.

"Aku memang tak tau pasti, tapi kita semua disini pasti berharap Rivaille senpai baik-baik saja, Eren." Armin menepuk pundak Eren lagi.

"Terima kasih, Armin."

"Bersabarlah sebentar lagi, saat bel pulang kita bisa menjenguk Rivaille senpai." Kata Armin. Eren mengangguk lemas, mengiyakan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Entah apa ini yang namanya menjenguk. Eren sendiri mengerutkan keningnya saat teman-temannya yang lain selain Armin dan Jean yang tidak di hitung sebagai temannya— juga ingin menjenguk Rivaille senpai.

Ada dua belas orang sudah termasuk dirinya sendiri, Armin dan Jean bahkan Mikasa pun juga ikut bersama mereka. Lalu belum lagi rombongan Hanji senpai yang mereka temui didepan pintu kamar rumah sakit Rivaille. Mereka sebenarnya mau menjenguk orang sakit atau nonton pawai?

"Yo, Eren? Ingin menjenguk pacar mu huh?" Hanji tau-tau menyapa setibanya Eren didekatnya.

"Hanji senpai? Kenapa tidak masuk?"

Nada suara Eren terdengar parno luar biasa. Dilihatnya semua orang bawaan Hanji menunggu diluar kamar. Tapi mengingat kamar rumah sakit milik Rivaille ini adalah kelas eksklusif, semua orang disini tentu saja muat masuk kedalam. Kecuali... kecuali sudah terjadi sesuatu...

"Jangan tegang begitu. Rivaille tak mau kamarnya yang steril ini terkontaminasi. Jadi ya, seperti yang kau lihat sekarang ini." Hanji mengangkat bahu sambil melirik kearah teman-temannya yang sedang mengintip kedalam kamar lewat kaca kecil dipintu.

"Bagaimana keadaan, Rivaille-kun?" Petra menepuk pundak Auruo yang asik menempelkan wajahnya pada kaca.

"Aku tak dapat melihat Rivaille-sama. Tempat tidurnya tertutup tirai." Sahutnya.

Kening Eren berkerut berlipat-lipat. Hubungannya dengan Rivaille bisa dibilang lumayan lama, tapi dia tak menyangka masih ada hal-hal yang tak diketahuinya seperti imbuhan kun dan sama diakhir nama Rivaille. Dia idol, pemimpin, dipuja atau bagaimana?

Suasana luar kamar sudah dipastikan ribut. Begitu banyak orang yang saling mengobrol dengan topik yang berbeda. Bikin acara sendiri dan lupa tujuan awal mereka. Kalau begini, bukan menjenguk namanya.

Orang-orang yang tadi bergerombol mengintip dikaca pintu mulai mundur teratur. Pintu kamar Rivaille terbuka, dan memunculkan Erwin salah satu teman sekelas Rivaille disana.

"Erwin senpai!" Eren buru-buru menghadapnya. "Bagaimana keadaan Rivaille senpai? Dia baik-baik saja kan? Apanya yang terluka? Tapi tidak parahkan? Apa dia kesakitan—"

"Eren, tenanglah." Erwin memotong, hampir-hampir tertawa ditodong pertanyaan sebegitu panjang dari satu tarikan nafas. "Rivaille ingin menemuimu, kau bisa tanyakan langsung padanya." Erwin lewat dan menepuk pundak Eren.

Tanpa disuruh dua kali Eren dengan segera masuk kedalam, tapi sebelumnya dia menemui teman-temannya terlebih dulu memberikan pengertian, ya bahwa tak semuanya bisa masuk, yang arti spesifiknya hanya dia yang bisa masuk.

Eren sekalian mengambil sekeranjang jeruk yang tadi dibawanya.

"Semoga cepat sembuh untuk Rivaille senpai." Krista sempat berpesan pada Eren yang mengambil jeruknya. Eren membalasnya dengan senyum dan anggukan singkat.

Eren masuk kedalam kamar rumah sakit Rivaille hati-hati. Kamar ini betul-betul luas, itu pendapat awalnya. Kelas eksklusif, dengan tivi lebar, sofa empuk, meja makan, kamar mandi, dan segala macam hal yang membuat kamar ini bahkan memiliki hawa seperti dirumah sendiri. Hampir seperti hotel, hanya saja baunya tetap bau-bau rumah sakit.

"Eren? Kau kah itu?" itu suara Rivaille.

Eren mempercepat langkahnya menuju tengah ruangan. Dimana ada tirai ala rumah sakit yang tertutup rapat disana.

"Rivaille senpai?" Eren memunculkan kepalanya dibalik tirai. Nada suaranya sangat-sangat khawatir.

Rivaille duduk dikasurnya dengan seragam khas pasien rumah sakit. Setelah Eren perhatikan sekilas tidak ada luka pada tubuh Rivaille, tapi mungkin saja dia memiliki luka yang tersembunyi atau mungkin luka dalam?

"Kemari." Rivaille memanggilnya mendekat dan dengan senang hati Eren laksanakan.

"A— Mn, Itu... Aku membawakan jeruk untuk senpai." Eren memamerkan jeruknya dihadapan Rivaille.

"Teman-teman yang lain juga ikut menjenguk diluar, semoga cepat sembuh, senpai." Eren membungkuk sopan. Mau apapun jenis hubungannya dengan Rivaille, Eren tak mungkin lupa kalau status dasar mereka ada Senpai dan Kouhai.

"Terima kasih." Rivaille menjawab seadanya.

Suasana mati kemudian. Hening mencekam keduanya didalam ruangan luas nan sunyi itu. Krik!

"A— senpai mau jeruk? Akan ku kupaskan." Tawar Eren antusias. Berniat membunuh sepi yang melanda. Berharap kata 'ya' terlontar dari Rivaille senpainya.

"Maaf," kata Rivaille kemudian.

Huh?

"Aku tak suka jeruk." Katanya lagi.

'Krak!' Eren membeku mati gaya. Tamatlah sudah dia. Pacar macam apa yang tak tau kesukaan kekasihnya sendiri! Eren sibuk meruntuki dirinya sendiri akan kurangnya pengetahuan akan senpainya saat Rivaille memanggilnya lagi.

"Letakkan saja jeruknya disana. Mungkin akan ku makan jika aku terdesak." Entah apa itu artinya. Eren menurut saja dan menaruh jeruknya diatas meja.

"Maaf, senpai." Eren merunduk lagi. Benar-benar tak enak hati.

"Kemari, bocah." Rivaille memanggilnya lebih dekat. "Jangan ulangi lagi." Katanya. Eren mengangguk pasti.

"Aku hanya menyukai apel."

Ah! Tentu saja. Eren akan mencatat permanen itu dikepalanya.

Disaat Eren masih meratapi kesalahannya, tangan Rivaille tiba-tiba saja menarik dasi yang Eren kenakan kebawah, membawa kepala Eren menunduk lebih dekat kearahnya. "Merindukan ku?" tanyanya dengan senyum yang harus diakui, menggoda.

Tangan Rivaille yang lain mengelus pipi Eren lembut sebelum akhirnya beralih menarik dagu dan mencium singkat bibirnya.

"S-senpai?" Eren ngeblush ditempat.

"Mn?"

"A— sangat," diakhir katanya, Eren langsung menyerang balik senpainya. Menangkap sisi-sisi kepala Rivaille dan menariknya dekat bibir dengan bibir, lagi. Dengan Eren yang mendominasi.

Mungkin ciuman rindu setelah seharian tak melihat Rivaille. Eren mencium basah bibir Rivaille. Melumat lalu menghisap pelan bibir bawah pemuda yang lebih tua darinya penuh perhatian. Tak puas dengan bibir, Eren mulai menjilatkan lidahnya menyapu bibir Rivaille. Berharap Rivaille mau membuka celah bibirnya untuk Eren.

"Rivaille senpai?" Desahnya. Eren memohon ijin. Dia ingin lebih sekarang.

"Jangan macam-macam bocah."

"Maaf," lagi, Eren kembali menyerang Rivaille setelahnya. Kali ini Eren dibantu dengan satu tangannya yang menahan dagu Rivaille kuat dan yang satu lagi dengan berani menyelipkan jari kebelahan bibir senpainya yang terkatup rapat, mencoba membuka celah untuk masuk.

"E-hren!" Rivaille memekik. Eren tak peduli. Bahkan saat jarinya digigit, Eren masih tak peduli. Dua jari dimasukan dan dilebarkannya didalam sana, membuat celah bibir Rivaille terbuka untuknya sekarang. Tak buang-buang waktu, dengan segera Eren menyelipkan lidahnya masuk untuk menjelajah, mengabsen gigi, dan menyesap lidah. Mengekplorasi rasa manis melebihi gula yang ada.

"Ri-vaille Ssen-ppai," desahnya.

Rivaille yang awalnya mendorong-dorong bahu Eren kini berbalik memeluk kepala Eren suka rela. Mendorong Eren lebih dekat dan dalam padanya. Setelah beberapa saat saling berbagi. Rivaille akhirnya menjambak pelan rambut Eren dan menariknya mundur, pertanda stop.

"Senpai?" Eren mengakhiri ciumannya dan menatap Rivaille takut-takut. Lihat cairan basah yang mengalir disudut bibir dan turun leher itu. Wajah Eren merona dan dia akan minta maaf untuk itu.

"Ma—"

"Jangan minta maaf, bertanggung jawablah." Kata Rivaille sambil mengatur nafasnya.

Eren tersenyum, agak ragu tapi tulus. Wajah Rivaille senpainya saat ini sangat menggairahkan. Desahan nafas dengan hiasan disudut bibirnya, anggap saja itu hiasan. Andai saja tidak sedang sakit, andai saja boleh, mungkin Eren tak kan segan-segan.

Dalam diam kemudian Eren mulai membersihkan sisa aksinya, bertanggung jawab seperti yang diminta Rivaille tadi. Dengan jempolnya Eren mengusap lembut bibir senpainya, menghapus jejak sisa permainan mereka. Lalu lanjut menyapu lelehan basah dari leher dan naik kedagu Rivaille dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Besok akan kubawakan apel." Kata Eren disela pengerjaannya. Rivaille menangkap tangan Eren dan memasukan telunjuk Eren kedalam mulutnya.

"Kupegang janjimu, Eren." Balas Rivaille dan menghisap jari Eren kemudian.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**End**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Omake:**_

"Jadi, apa yang sakit, Rivaille senpai?" Tanya Eren sambil mengupas jeruk ditangannya. Jeruk keduanya, bukan untuk Rivaille tentu saja. Eren memakan jeruknya sendiri dan Rivaille mengambil kulitnya. Dia menyukai aroma jeruk rupanya.

"Tidak ada yang sakit, sepedaku tertabrak saat aku sudah turun. Aku hanya terjatuh karena kaget."

Hapa?

"Tapi yang menabrakku ingin bertanggung jawab. Jadi kubiarkan saja. Lagi pula aku ingin tau rasanya tidur dirumah sakit. Sungguh kebetulan."

Mulut Eren mendadak beku dengan jeruk yang menyangkut disana. Setelah dipikir-pikir perkataan Jean ada benarnya juga. Mungkin dengan sedikit perombakan.

Penyakit mana yang mampu menghinggapi Rivaille senpainya.

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
